La zorra y la gallina en 14 actos
by Katsumi-dono
Summary: 14 momentos que definirán la hisrtoria entre la zorra y el cabeza de gallina


-  
Acto 1°: Otra cena de cinco.  
------------------------------------

Como cualquier otra noche en el dojo Kamiya, cinco personas disfrutaban de la cena. Algunas se reían, otras bromeaban, otras habían tomado y se arrastraban por ahí, otras lloraban por las burlas... en fin, cada uno con lo suyo...

- Ya basta Megumi!

- No es mi culpa si tu no sabes servirle sake a Ken. ¿Quieres más sake Ken querido?

- Oh, gracias Megumi-dono.

- Kenshin!

- ¡Oro?

- Déjala Ken, esa chiquilla no es la adecuada para tí...

- Megumi!

- Al fin y al cabo, la zorra tiene razón, mapache...

- Sanosuke! - gritaron las dos a la vez

- No me vuelvas a decir zorra, cabeza de gallina!

- No me molestes con eso, sé que vienes a comer gratis!

- Vaya que las mujeres son histéricas...

- ¡QQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉËEÉÉ! - y la mitad de la mesa le cayó encima a Sano.

- Sano¿estás bien? - le preguntó Kenshin.

- Pobre de tí si tienes que soportarlas todos los días...

Lo que quedaba de la cena, con mesa y almohadones incluídos le cayó encima.

- VETE AL INFIERNO! - gritaron las dos.

- ¡ORO? Es mejor que nos calmemos y...

- TÚ NO TE METAS EN ESTO KENSHIN!

Y Yahiko que ya se había dormido por el sake le cayó encima...

- Hombres...-dijeron ambas mientras rompían el tatami de un portazo.

-  
Acto 2°: Pelea entre hombres -------------------------------------

Eran entonces la diez de la noche y Kenshin y Sano ya se habían despertado...

- Vaya que son histéricas!

- Hubiera sido mejor que no las provocaras...

- Yo! Qué les dije?...

- Sano... ¬.¬

- Bueno, algún que otro insulto pasa siempre!

- Si ese es el punto...

- VAMOS KENSHIN! DE QUÉ LADO ESTÁS?

- ¡ORO?

- Como qué oro? Con quién estás, ellas o yo?

- Yo... no estoy del lado de ninguno...

- Entonces no estás de mi lado.

- Pero tampoco del de ellas...

- Si no estás conmigo, me voy.

- Sano, no seas infantil.

- Lo siento, tal vez no soy tan maduro como el patriota más fuerte, lo lamento - y se fue.

Kenshin se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada, pensando en que se había quedado sólo sin haber hecho nada. Se paró y, al voltear, vio a Yahiko dormido en el piso con los efectos del alcohol encima, por lo que decidió llevarlo a su habitación.

Caminó por los pasillos del dojo sin ver a nadie. Mientras cargaba a Yahiko se puso a pensar en que Sano y Megumi podrían haberse ido, pero Kaoru debería estar allí. Sin embargo, su habitación estaba abierta y no se veía nada de ella. Dejó a Yahiko en su futón y comenzó a buscar, pero no encontró a nadie, así que, tristemente por lo ocurrido se sentó en el marco de la puerta, tomando su espada, como siempre lo hacía y decidió dormir y esperar a que alguien regresara.

-  
Acto 3°: Una larga espera: intrínseca soledad ---------------------------------------------------------

La luna continuaba ascendiendo y Kenshin no conseguía dormir.

Se encontraba en la misma posición de siempre, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Sus ojos cerrados, su cicatriz cálida, su rostro relajado, su suave cabello acariciándole la piel, su mano tomando la espada, una pierna estirada y su boca entrecerrada.

Pero la brisa fría de la noche movía sus pestañas y levantaba sus párpados, la temperatura hacía contarer a su cicatriz, volviéndola un aún más molesto recuerdo del pasado, su cara palidecía, su cabello comenzaba a raspar su rostro, su mano, congelada, no podía soltar la espada, pero tampoco podía sostenerla, su pierna comenzaba a temblar y sus labios se oscurecían, adquiriendo el violáceo color de sus ojos.

Un soplido más fuerte que los demás lo hizo levantarse; no valía la pena esperar allí, no sólo porque él se congelaría, sino porque tampoco habría alguien que saliera a esa hora, con ese frío. Si Kaoru y los demás estaban en algún lugar, se quedarían allí, seguros.

Aseguró todas la puertas y se fue a su habitación; pero tampoco pudo dormir. Dejó la puerta de su habitación entreabierta para saber si alguien llegaba a entrar y se recostó contra la pared, para poder levantarse más fácilmente.

Sin embargo, nadie llegó; la sombra de la luna alumbraba una Tokyo desolada.

-  
Acto 4°: Kanji: el verdadero corazón ---------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar, alejado del dojo, un hombre entraba a su habitación.

- Vaya problema! No sólo recibí un montón de golpes de la zorra y la mapache, sino que también tuve que discutir con Kenshin! Qué día de mierda!

- Siento haberte arruinado el día - le dijo una voz en la oscuridad.

Él se apuró en encender una luz y se sorprendió al ver a ESA persona en su casa.

- Qué estás haciendo aquí!

- La puerta estaba abierta.

- Eso no es excusa, Megumi.

- Lo sé, vine a curarte un par de heridas, creo que se me pasó la mano esta noche.

- ¿Sólo esta noche?

- Si sigues con esos comentarios no te curo nada.

- Está bien, voy a buscar vendas y ahora vengo.

- ¿Es una broma?

- ¿Por?

- Soy médico¿te crees que no tengo elementos con que trabajar?

- Lo siento doctora - se diculpó riendo.

- Siéntate aquí y no molestes.

- Con ese carácter no debes atraer muchos pacientes¿verdad?

- Si no te callás no sólo no te curo sino que te golpeo todavía más.

- ¿Es una amenaza?

- Tomála como quieras.

Sano le extendió su brazo y ella comenzó a desinfectarlo.

- AAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ESO DUELEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- No te quejes, por suerte no es una herida grave.

- Para que me cures así, prefiero no poder caminar.

- Te voy a pegar en serio.

- Creo que no dolería tanto como esto.

- ¿Querés probar?

- ¿Y si lo dejámos para otro día?

- Entonces calláte.

- Sólo si me dejás hacerte una pregunta.

- Está bien.

- ¿Por qué viniste a curarme?

Megumi se detuvo en estado de sorpresa; no sabía que responder.

- Ey, me dijiste que me ibas a responder.

- Eh... es que me preocupo por vos - dijo serenamente volviéndo a su trabajo de curar a Sano.

- Y... ¿Por qué te procupas?

- Habíamos dicho una sóla pregunta - contestó rápido y de forma temerosa.

- Es verdad, yo te hize una pregunta, ahora te ordeno que me saques una duda.

- No molestes o te dejo así como estás.

- Déjame así, como doctora sabés que tengo una resistencia muy buena.

Megumi se sorprendió y luego de unos pensamientos rápidos le dijo:

- Está bien, te dejo así.

- Bien, ahora que no me estás curando, te puedo molestar todo lo que quieras.

- Si me jodes, te mato.

- No pienso molestarte, sólo quiero que me confieses algo.

A Megumi, la palabra confesar no le sonaba muy bien que digamos, pero no podía resistirse a la sonrisa de Sanosuke.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué sentís por mí?

Megumi no podía entender la actitud de Sanosuke, le resultaba extraño, que una gallina con el cerebro vacío pudiera preguntar algo así.

-¿Por qué?

- Primero respondé mi pregunta.

- Nada.

- ¿Te preocupas por mí sin sentir nada?

Se sorprendió de aquella pregunta.

- Yo creo que me querés, aunque sea como a un amigo, pero como digo, los zorros son muy cabezas huecas como para entender algunas cosas. Lo de Kenshin... vos no lo querés más que como un amigo, pero aparentás para molestar a Kaoru y no mostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos por los demás.

Se sorprendió de aquella respuesta.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo?

Megumi no escuchó la voz de Sanosuke, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Pues, si no escuchas, lo tomo como un sí.

Sano se acercó a ella y la abrazó, apoyándo su cabeza sobre el hombro de la mujer y despertándola del shock. Susurrándo le dijo alguna palabras de afecto que Megumi nunca hubiera creído escuchar de esa boca:

- Te pregunté, porque yo sí te quiero... y más que como a una amiga...

-  
Acto 5°: Mutuo cariño: placer al tenerte en mis brazos --------------------------------------------------------------------

Las manos de Sanosuke abrazaron más fuerte a Megumi, como si no quisiera que se fuera. El tiempo se detuvo por un momento para ellos, ninguno se movía: ella por el shock, y él... bueno, obvimente no le molestaba mucho estar sobre el hombro de su doctora...

El reloj siguió mostrando el correr de los interminables segundos, pero en esa habitación, no valían nada...

La respiración de Sanosuke se acercó cada vez más al cuello de aquella mujer desconcertada por el episodio. Su cuello comenzó a sentirse cada vez más cálido y comenzó a ser difícil respirar. El aire exhalado por aquel luchador se acercaba cada vez más hasta desaparecer en un roce de sus labios. Una caricia comenzó a recorrer su espalda y acariciar su largo pelo, y roces cada vez más rápidos comenzaban a dispersare por su cuerpo, cada vez más suaves, cada vez más profundos.

- Sa... Sano...

Sus palabras no lograron detenerlo. Sus brazos seguían apretándola a través de las caricias, y sus labios la acariciaban haciéndole experimentar su fuerza y su calidez. Comenzó a sentir escalofríos al contacto con su cuerpo, cada vez la atraía más hacia él, comenzaba a sentirse pegada a ese hombre, no sólo a través de su cuerpo, sino también a través del amor.

- ¿Seguirás diciendo que no sientes nada por mí? - le preguntó deteniendo sus caricias, pero abrazándola para no dejar de apoyarse en su hombro.

- Yo...

Megumi no pudo hablar, se sentía... ¿como explicar ese sentimiento de miedo y deseo mezclado en su ser? Deseó decirle cuanto había esperado ese momento, de sentir que ese hombre tan fuerte, podía tener la misma fuerza en el amor... Quería decirle cuánto lo amaba, cuánto necesitaba de él, cuánto le gustaba curar heridas ajenas y herirlo para curarlo luego, cuánto amaba su voz, aunque fuera sólo para escuchar 'zorra'... Quería decirle cuánto lo necesitaba.

Pero no podía abrir su boca. El calor de la habitación había secado sus labios. Sólo movió un poco sus brazos y lo abrazó, de forma suave pero segura, de forma serena pero concisa... Lo abrazó demostrándole amor: el amor que había guardado durante tanto tiempo. Lo asustó un poco, pero moviéndo sus manos de forma lenta logró demostrarle que sí sentía algo. Ella también pozó su cabeza en el hombro de su amor.

-  
Acto 6°: Amándote, como un beso que enciende la noche -------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sano sintió las manos de Megumi más suaves que de costumbre. Comenzaba a amarla más y sentía deseos de demostrale cuánto había esperado ese momento. No pensó en que podría hacer ella con respecto a sus planes, pero si lo intentaba, sólo corría el riesgo de que ella no lo quisiera volver a ver nunca jamás...

Sus labios comenzaron a rozar a Megumi por todos sus lugares descubiertos; haciéndola suspirar y dormirse en varias ocasiones. Sentía como las manos de Sanosuke recorrían su cuerpo de una manera increíble. Sus ojos continuaban cerrándose y sus manos comenzaban a caer en esa placentera noche.

Sano, sin embargo, se mantenía en sus pensamientos: cuántos besos darle, cuántas palabras decirle, cómo demostrarle su amor a aquella mujer que, en ese momento, sentía suya, completamente suya.

Megumi comenzó a despertar del sueño, sintiéndo como Sano la levantaba en brazos. Rodeó su cuello en un acto cálido y sereno y estrechó el espacio entre sus labios. Ambas bocas secas y tímidas comenzaron a abrirse, a humedecerse, para dejar a sus dueños disfrutar de una noche especial.

-  
Acto 7°: Quédate ésta noche, hasta que la luna no irradie más brillo --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sano comenzó a caminar hacia un rincón de la habitación con Megumi en brazos. Rápidamente, comenzó a arregrlar su futón con los pies para poder apoyar a la mujer allí. Se acostó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo. Ambos se miraban, en la oscuridad, divisando sus sombras, entre suspiros y sonrisas de amor.

- ¿Seguirás diciendo que no sientes nada por mí?

- ¿Necesito decir algo después de esto?

Ambos sonrieron de aquel diálogo y se abrazaron como dos niños. Nunca habían estado juntos, ni habían estado junto a otra persona; ninguno de los dos sabía como actuar en ese momento. Se quedaron abrazados por largo rato, sintiéndo la piel erizarse. De vez en cuando, el ruido de un beso rompía el silencio, pero ninguno abría los ojos, ambos soñaban con la persona a su lado.

- Sano...

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Ya es tarde, debería irme.

Él solo pudo abrazarla más fuerte, y atraerla más hacia él, no queriendo dejarla.

- Sano...

- No... por favor, no te vayas, no esta noche...

- Sano... tú... tú estás...

Megumi sintió como una gota fría caía sobre su cabeza, y como los cálidos brazos que la rodeaban comenzaban a volverse fríos y tiritban.

- Estás... ¿llorando?

- Yo... sólo deseo que te quedes aquí.

- Pero...- un beso selló su boca y la acomodó dentro del futón.

- Por favor, sólo esta noche, hasta que desparezca esa luna - dijo señalando hacia una abertura en le ventana. - Quédate, hasta que te ame...

Megumi se quedó viendo ese rostro triste tan cercano al suyo. Ella se encontraba acostada en el futón de Sano y él se había puesto sobre ella y había derramada lágrimas en su rostro.

«Sólo esta noche» se volvió a escuchar en la habitación.

- Por favor...

- De acuerdo, pero sólo ésta noche.

Un beso selló su pacto.

-  
Acto 8°: Amor humano ------------------------------

Habían pasado ya unos minutos y Sano se encontraba recostado en el pecho de Megumi, haciéndose el dormido¿quién se iba a dormir cuando podía disfrutar de esa situación?

- Megumi? - se escuchó una voz medio dormida.

- Mmm? - la otra le respondió en el mismo modo.

- ¿Estás cómoda?

- Hai, por?

- Me agarró curiosidad...

- No podría estar más cómoda...

- Luego de esto¿qué es lo que sientes por mí?

- Koi

- Nani?

- koi shi teru...

- Megumi? - Sano intentó mirar hacia la cara de la doctora, pero ella posó su mano en la cabeza del luchador y no lo dejó moverse.

- Siempre fue así y... no sé como pero te diste cuenta...

- Dime... ¿por qué nunca dijiste nada?

- Me asustaba tu respuesta... Y ¿tú? Nunca me dijiste nada durante todo este tiempo, y si yo no hubiera venido, probablemente no me hubieras dicho nada¿verdad?

- Es cierto, yo también tenía miedo - Sano logra quitar la mano de Megumi de su cabeza y se coloca a su lado, cara a cara -, tenía mucho miedo de poder perderte... me alegra que tu sientas lo mismo.

El silencio volvió a llenar esa habitación, ahora, un poco más cálida que antes.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me habías prometido cuando yo llo...

- ¿Lloraste?

- ...

- Te prometí que me quedaría por esta noche.

- Sí, pero me prometiste algo más... prometiste quedarte - Sano comenzó a desatar el kimono de Megumi-, hasta que te amara...

-  
Acto 9°: gotagota  
------------------------

- Sano...

- Qué?

- No crees que eso es demasiado...

- Demasiado qué?

- Tú sabes...

- Eres una zorra de todos modos...

- juju... Sano, no digas eso...

- Por qué no te has enojado?

- No lo sé, es sólo que no me siento enojada...

- Será por amor?

- Puede ser...

- Entonces por qué no...

- hmm... no lo sé... preferiría esperar... sólo... sólo es eso. Que tengas muy buenas noches- dijo dándose vuelta y huyendo rápidamente de aquel lugar.

- Megumi...- Sano se quedó mirando la puerta recientemente cerrada y se maldijo-. Kuso! Por qué tenía que apresurame? Bueno, mejor me duermo y mientras trato de pensar que cara poner mañana y sacó algunas mantas de acá... ¿Por qué diablos hace tanto calor aquí!

-  
Acto 10°: Te deseo -------------------------

De repente, la puerta se volvió a abrir, como si un viento fuertísimo la hubiera destrozado. Sanosuke no pudo darse cuenta de que había sido Megumi hasta que sus labios ya estaban juntos y ambos cuerpos, recostados sobre el futón.

- Me... Megumi!

- Hai- dijo entre besos-, qué sucede?

-Qué estas haciendo?

-Me arrepentí... y decidí hacer el amor contigo...

Las sábanas comenzaron a moverse mientras los gemidos de placer y el amor inundaban una habitación que unos minutos antes había mostrado la tristeza más grande de los dos amantes...

-  
Acto 11°: touboushia ---------------------------

Desnudos, abrazados por debajo de una manta cómplice de sus deseos se besaban, cansados. Ninguno hablaba, se limitaban a explorar sus cuerpos como dos niños curiosos...

Se escuchó un murmullo:

- Megumi, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La doctora le dio a entender que sí recostandose en su pecho.

- Si es niño, podría llamrze 'Souzou'¿verdad?

El cuerpo de Megumi se enfrío de repente, y su voz comenzó a temblar

- Na... nani?

- Quería preguntarte si cuando nuestro hijo nazca, podremos llamarle 'Souzou', en honor al Capitán Sagara.

A Megumi se le congeló el corazón al escuchar eso... Ella amaba a Sano, pero en su ataque de amor y locura había olvidado las consecuencias de su acto... ella... ¡tendría un bebé!

- Ey, Megumi-chan... ¿daijobu?

- Yo... tengo que irme - comentó cambiándose a los apurones-. Adiós- dijo cerrando la puerta.

-  
Acto 12°: La Razón y el corazón: escapando y necesitando volver -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los piez delcazos corrían por la ciudad de Tokyo de forma apresurada, sin rumbo. Se detuvieron en una calle poco iluminada y dejaron que la espalda se apoyara contra la pared y las rodillas se flexionaran para que Megumi pudiera sentarse, sola, en una calle alejada, insegura, temerosa... y arrepentida.

- Soy una idiota... yo... yo quería quedarme contigo Sano... demo... yo...

Sus lágrimas caían y al caerse se confundían con la lluvia que mojaba sus cabellos. Tiritaba, y abrazaba sus piernas para evitar el frío. A causa de la tristeza, no tenía fuerzas para caminar y no le importaba enfermarse por pasar la noche fuera de la casa.

La gotas caían, cada vez más frías. las lágrimas caían cada vez más tristes.

De repente dejaron de caer.

Los ojos de Megumi miraron hacia arriba y se encontro con un hombre cargando un paraguas quien la miraba de manera dulce y cariñosa.

El hombre se arrodilló a su derecha, con cuidado pasó sus manos por la espalda y las rodillas de la doctora y comenzó a caminar.

- Las lágrimas se le ven bien sólo cuando demuestran felicidad... - y en un gesto de ternura, la acercó a su pecho.

- A... arigatou - se llegó a escuchar levemente desde los labios de la mujer que abrazaba al hombre con grandes fuerzas, mojando sus ropas con lágrimas tristes...

- Se siente mejor Megumi-dono?- preguntó el hombre con tono serio.

- Hai... Ken?

- Hai?

- A dónde estamos llendo?

- Al dojo, Megumi-dono. Le sucede algo?

- eh? iie... Daijobu

«Daijobu» se repitió para si misma... nunca había mentido así.

-  
Acto 13°: Y si te veo en las gotas de la lluvia ---------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi miraba la lluvia y miraba un pequeño papel a su lado. Había hecho unas cuentas y dibujado las posiciones de la luna.

- No estoy embarazada. No hay forma, los días no concuerdan.

Pero aunque eso debía elajarla había algo que le oprimía el cuello cada vez más fuerte. Sin saberlo, lo que se le había negado era lo que deseaba. Mirando la lluvia comenzó a pinarse con los dedos y mientras lo hacía halló una hebra castaña que no le pertenecía. Y solo por esa hebra, por esa ínfima materia que tenía en su mano, salió corriendo para mojarse en la lluvia.

-  
Acto 14: Déjame ver brillar tus ojos ----------------------------------------------------

Lo encontró allí, solo en un rincón, con la cabeza contra la pared y las gotas cayend por su cara. Supo que la había escuchado llegar mas no la miro. Megumi se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado. Durante largo minutos permanecieron en silencio sin mirarse, hasta que ella sacó esa hebra castaña de su bolsillo.

- Es el cabello más hermoso que haya visto - murmuró mientra ponía a la silueta castaña delante de sus ojos. Lo miró de nuevo, sin observar movimiento y entonces comenzó: -lo siento...

Por horas la habitación se llenó de gritos lágrimas y palabras intendendibles. Sólo cuando la lluvia estaba por terminar ambos se calmaron. Y mirandose a los ojos comprendieron las razones de sus argumentos, los miedos ajenos y las necesidades propias.

En un instante ambos recostados sobre un futón a medio hacer, y a la hora, cuando la lluvia hubo cesado y a calma regresó Megumi cortó el silencio de la manera más tierna que podía haberlo hecho:

- Y si es niña¿cómo la vamos a llamar?

Hai: Sí Koi: Amor (también se puede decir 'ai)  
Koi shi teru: te amo (al igual que en la anterior, se puede decir ai shi teru)  
Nani: Qué?  
Kuso: Mierda, Maldición, etc.  
Arigatou: gracias Daijobu: (en pregunta) Está todo bien¿estás bien? (En oración) Todo bién, está todo bien.  
iie: no gotagota: problema, confusión touboushia: fugitivo/a, "runaway"  
demo: pero 


End file.
